


Cherry Tomatoes

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Memoirs of a Geisha - Freeform, Rule 63, Tooth Rotting Fluff, author! yamaguchi, fem! tsukishima, fem! yamaguchi, genderbent, im bad at tagging im sorry, just pure fluff, morning fluff, tsukishima wakes up first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima always wakes up first.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 54





	Cherry Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> I MF FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IS HEAVILY HEAVILY HEAVILY BASED OFF SHE BY DODIE

Tsukishima woke up first. 

She wakes up to see Yamaguchi still sleeping.

Her arms flunged over her head, lashes batting onto her cheeks.

Tsukishima’s heart skips a beat. 

Freckles adorn Yamaguchi’s face.

Her face’s tinted a red, with the stars speckled all over it.

She smells like lemon grass and sleep. 

Polaroid pictures of them are taped, on the wall of their bedroom of their house; their best ones clipped onto fairy lights hung over the bed. 

A shamisen sits in the corner of the room. 

Tsukishima herself doesn’t care about anything to do with geishas, or anything involving the instrument. 

Yamaguchi thought it was cool, so she let her have her way.

Tsukishima notices the mark on Yamaguchi’s forearm. 

A star. 

She had gotten one just the same, except it was a moon.

Matching Tattoos. 

Tsukishima gets up and makes breakfast, well brunch, for the two of them.

Yamaguchi had stayed up late writing a novel, her editor had pushed her to the deadline for. 

It was around twelve pm.

She would be up sooner or later. 

Tsukishima’s frying pancakes when Yamaguchi wakes up.

“Good Morning Kei.”

When they first started dating, she had told Yamaguchi to call her by her first name, but now she misses Tsukki sometimes; not that she’d ever admit it.

“Tadashi, it’s one pm.”  
“It’s my firm belief that any time after you wake up is morning.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Yamaguchi hugs her from behind, resting her head on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

The smell of coffee lingers through the air. 

Tsukishima kisses her.

Yamaguchi tastes like birthday cake and peach.

She gives her a soft smile, dimples showing, before setting the table.

“What did you for the latest chapter of your book?”

“Oh, I had the supporting cast die.”

Yamaguchi moves her hand in a what can you do motion.

Tsukishima stares at Yamaguchi, who’s sitting right across the table. 

Yamaguchi stares right back.  
“I thought you said it was some light-hearted romance?” 

“I’m kidding Kei, the supporting cast is alive and well. 

Yamaguchi puts the fork into her mouth, stiffling a laugh. 

Tsukishima can’t help but laugh too.

Tsukishima loves Yamaguchi.

And Yamaguchi loves Tsukishima.

And they both know that’s the way it’ll always be.


End file.
